fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Chums
Hi, I just notice this for a few days now, when a fish eat my Chum (2) of them gone missing when it says 1 ate chum. Have anyone else experiencing this issue? :Can you confirm this from your skippers log? I have not closely monitored chum usage, but maybe some types of misses (fish ate hum) can result in additional chum being lost, based on the "chum loss" factor of the chum? If you can confirm this with at least a few repeated instances then we should document that in the wiki under the Chum Loss topic. --Jayberwock 19:25, 19 June 2009 (UTC) My logs dont show any of being lost during the time the fish eats it, I just notice this within the last few days, I thought it was due to my browser, but am using IE and FF to test it out and my Chum (Steak) is the one being counted 2x. :What is meant by confirming in the skipper's log is this: ::11:56am PDT ::Caught a 15 oz Fireball Fish, worth 936 points and 876 gold. Used 1 Steak Chum, have 9 left. ::12:21pm PDT ::Caught a 2.38 lb Lighter Fish, worth 936 points and 876 gold. Used 1 Steak Chum, have 8 left. :Note that I used 1 chum and the appropriate amount is shown to have come off. If 2 would have come off instead of 1, in error, it probably would say - ::11:56am PDT ::Caught a 15 oz Fireball Fish, worth 936 points and 876 gold. Used 1 Steak Chum, have 9 left. ::12:21pm PDT ::Caught a 2.38 lb Lighter Fish, worth 936 points and 876 gold. Used 1 Steak Chum, have 7''' left. :Notice the second cast shows 1 less than it should. This would show proof of the error. ::Thatcherw 00:20, 20 June 2009 (UTC) It is happening again, said I had 99 left, then I look at the top with 98 :Hmm, I do see that ... can you upload another screen shot of the skippers that shows the 5:32 PDT catch of the Mime Fish with anything newer in it (the next cast or two)? This way there will be complete documentation around that event. Thanks! :Thatcherw 01:07, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Also bear in mind that there is a delay on entries being visible in the skippers log. I noticed that there are 17 minutes between the current time and the timestamp of the latest log entry. Did you do a cast in the last 2 minutes before the screen shot. If you did that would explain the additional usage. ::Jasman 06:50, 23 June 2009 (UTC) could there have been a crew trip since you last refreshed it? because crew trips often don't appear for a couple of minutes in my experience Callan8 08:57, 23 June 2009 (UTC) How is this one, it said I got 80 left, but show's 74. Look at screen shot :Because I wager you have just completed your tournament and used 6 in your tourney casts. :Whats your user profile URL - that would help a lot here. :By the way, did you look through http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/notifications between 5:47pm and 5:49 PDT for a cast that used chum from 99 to 98? :Jasman 10:24, 23 June 2009 (UTC) In fact, scratch that - I can see in the first screenshot that you did a cast at 5:48 because your countdown timer says you have ~14 mins to go. That is where the additional chum was used. There is no error here - you are comparing the current view (the chum usage counter) with an incomplete and time-delayed view (the up to 10-min delayed skippers log which lacks tournament casts). If you view the complete skippers log (http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/notifications), you will see that only one chum gets used on any one cast. If the chum 'jumps' in this view, go to the tournament page (http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/tournament-cast) and compare the timestamps of the casts there - you will find your missing chum entries there. Jasman 14:05, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, this is why I asked them for a later screen shot that would show the 5:32 cast and the next couple of trips after. I assume since we haven't heard anything new, that they have seen this exact result - that nothing is missing, just the whole time-delay view. :Thatcherw 14:16, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Since then, I fished again the log shows 9:31am PDT Caught a 3.38 lb Hate Fish, worth 545 points and 754 gold. Used 1 Steak Chum, have 73 left. 2:04am PDT Caught a 10 oz Catty Fish, worth 56 points and 70 gold. Used 1 Steak Chum, have 80 left. And it is currently at 73. :That is a long time between the two. Did you have night fishing between those times - if you did that is probably where the 6 extra steak chum went. You'll need to post your profile link on here for us to get a look at your skippers log. From the main page, click on the "My Profile" tab in the Fish Wrangler menu bar and then copy that URL from your browsers address bar and paste it here ... it will look like this: http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/profile/655716480 :Thatcherw 18:16, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Could be night fishing? not sure, but here is my link. Thank you for your help. http://apps.facebook.com/fishwrangler/profile/1464420513 :The 6 missing Steak Chum were used in your tournament casts from 2:04am PDT - 2:18am PDT. :But I do see an extra Steak Chum missing here and there in your casts, otherwise: - :2:04am PDT :Caught a 10 oz Catty Fish, worth 56 points and 70 gold. Used 1 Steak Chum, have 80 left. ''(note: extra 1 missing)'' :2:03am PDT :Caught a 7 oz Miss Miny Fish, worth 93 points and 132 gold. Used 1 Steak Chum, have 82 left. ''(note: extra 1 missing)'' :2:03am PDT :Caught a 1.19 lb Fiesta Fish, worth 194 points and 269 gold. Used 1 Steak Chum, have 84 left. :2:03am PDT :Caught a 10 oz Mime Fish, worth 147 points and 210 gold. Used 1 Steak Chum, have 85 left. ''(note: extra 1 missing)' :1:24am PDT :Caught a 6 oz Cubey Fish, worth 59 points and 81 gold. Used 1 Steak Chum, have 87 left. : :So this is something that may need further investigating. :Thatcherw 18:58, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :On the main Fish Wrangler page, at the bottom-left, there is a "Contact" link to fill out a form to contact the developers. I would use that and have them look into it. :Thatcherw 19:01, 23 June 2009 (UTC) From 87 to 85, a fish probably stole Steak #86 between 1:39-1:48 AM. He probably lost Steaks #83 and #81 the same way during his skips, too. --LayzAyzn 21:37, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but wouldn't that show up in their skipper's log? I haven't had any stolen as of late - but when I don't catch anything on a cast, there is normally an entry stating what happened. :Thatcherw 21:40, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::When you view others' profiles, you are viewing their "Recent Catches", not their logs. ::--LayzAyzn 21:43, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well, there you go, I learned something new! Thanks. :::Thatcherw 21:51, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks all for your help